SURPRISE!
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Sebuah rencana rahasia Sasuke tak sengaja diketahui oleh Kakashi dan Naruto beberapa saat sebelum dirinya berulang tahun. Tentu saja kedua orang ini tidak akan diam saja / Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi, "Jadi Kaka-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita rubah sedikit rencana kita khusus tahun ini?" / SasuSaku for Sasuke's Birthday. DLDR!


_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**SURPRISE!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning! OOC berat, gejeness, abalness, typo, mekso

Don't Like Don't Read!

ENJOY!

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke, sebentar lagi bukannya ulang tahunmu, eh?" Naruto berkata tiba-tiba ketika ketiga lelaki kelompok tujuh sedang beristirahat pasca latihan melelahkan hari itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke acuh, tangannya sibuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang menerobos melewati celah di antara daun-daun. "Mungkin iya."

"Ho… begitu ya," Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang masih sibuk dengan bacaan wajibnya. "Seperti biasa kan Kaka-sensei?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kesayangannya itu, Kakashi mengacungkan ibu jarinya, tanda setuju.

Sasuke mendecih. "Tidak lagi. Hentikan kebiasaan kalian datang tengah malam untuk memberikan kejutan," ujarnya setengah mengancam. Walau tak diakuinya keras-keras, sebenarnya ia tipe yang tidak suka kenyamanan istirahat malamnya terganggu.

"Kenapa, Teme? Ini kan sudah tradisi tiap ulang tahunmu," Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping agar bisa melihat sahabatnya itu lebih jelas.

"Bukannya sudah jelas, aku tidak suka," jawab pemuda Uchiha tanpa ampun. "Lagipula sudah ulang tahun keberapa, masih saja dirayakan dengan kejutan tengah malam begini," lanjutnya dengan menggerutu.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang alasannya, mungkin kita akan mengganti caranya," jinchuriki Kyuubi itu tersenyum penuh makna. ".. atau mungkin kau ada permintaan khusus, eh, Teme?"

Sasuke menatap curiga ke arah pria berambut kuning itu, "Maksudmu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Katakan saja, Teme, toh orang yang bersangkutan sedang tidak ada di sini."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Berbagai spekulasi mulai berputar dalam otaknya. Tapi rasanya spekulasinya terlalu berlebihan sehingga ia memilih membungkam mulutnya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam, rupanya menangkap maksud dari anak sensei-nya itu. "Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk—kau tau, mewujudkan tujuanmu yang kedua."

Mata Sasuke membulat, apa kedua teman setimnya ini benar-benar serius? Wajahnya yang sedari tadi masam mulai diwarnai semburat kemerahan tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Wah, ternyata Kaka-sensei sepikiran denganku," ujar Naruto senang. "Bagaimana Teme? Kami bisa membantumu..," ia terkekeh penuh maksud.

"Ka-kalian berdua.. bisa-bisanya mengusulkan hal seperti itu," pemuda Uchiha ini tampak sedikit panik. Membayangkan saja ia tidak berani, bisa-bisanya kedua temannya ini mengusulkan hal seperti itu. "Asal kalian tahu ya, hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun sebelum dia resmi menjadi Uchiha," tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya irit bicara.

Tawa Naruto pecah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tak sedingin biasanya itu, "Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Teme? Kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya? Hahahahaha"

Kakashi berdecak, "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau punya hormon juga ya.."

"Ka-li-an," ujar keturunan Uchiha ini dengan penuh penekanan. "Berani sekali ya.."

"Lihat tidak wajahnya tadi, Kaka-sensei," Naruto masih tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Dia jelas membayangkan sesuatu!"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan referensi yang bagus," Kakashi menawarkan dengan murah hatinya.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, menyesali dirinya yang mudah terbawa pancingan kedua rekan setimnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai kompak dalam menjahilinya. "Cukup, aku pulang sekarang," ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk segera pergi dari cengkraman dua makhluk menyebalkan di sana.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali datang ke tempat latihan yang biasa dipakai oleh timnya sedari dulu. Tidak ada misi lagi hari ini, dan itu tandanya tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain berlatih. Untuk kali ini biarlah ia berlatih sendiri, daripada harus menahan diri dari godaan mengesalkan dua setan kemarin.

Bicara soal sendiri, ia jadi merindukan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Biarpun si gadis baru saja meninggalkan desa tercinta mereka selama tiga hari karena misi di luar desa, rasanya seperti ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia mendecih, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi melankolis begini? Sejak gadis itu terbiasa ada di sampingnya. Sejak ia menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaan gadis itu di hidupnya. Intinya sejak hari-harinya diisi oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Tanpa sadar ia merogoh kantung celananya. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu benda itu ada di sana. Entah dengan tujuan apa ia membawa-bawa benda ini, padahal jelas-jelas Sakura sedang menjalankan misi selama seminggu di Kumogakure. Harusnya ia jaga baik-baik benda itu di tempat semula, di kediaman Uchihanya, untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Perlahan ia keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi beludru berwarna biru gelap dari dalam saku celananya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat benda di tangannya itu, kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam. Benar-benar ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan benda itu.

"Ah, apakah kotak itu berisi sesuatu yang aku pikirkan, eh, Sasuke," suara Kakashi mendadak terdengar dari atas kepalanya, membuat otot lehernya langsung tertarik mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Wah, wah, wah.. tidak kusangka," lanjut pria bermasker itu dengan nada tertarik.

"Ka-kakashi, sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" ujar Sasuke berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya. Cepat-cepat ia jejalkan kembali kotak misteriusnya dari pandangan orang luar.

"Ah… aku juga melihatnya, Kaka-sensei," suara Naruto muncul dari sebelah kanannya, "Ck, ck, ternyata kau sudah lebih cepat menjalankan rencanamu ya."

"Na-naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini juga?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seolah kecewa, "Tak kusangka, Teme, kau mau melakukan suatu langkah besar dalam hidupmu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kami," ujarnya diikuti sebuah helaan napas panjang.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira," cetus Sasuke langsung tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lalu? Sudah jelas-jelas tertangkap basah, masih saja berkilah," Kakashi mendecakkan lidahnya heran. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kami membantumu memikirkan rencananya…"

"Sudah kubilang kalian salah sangka," keturunan Uchiha ini berkata setengah berteriak, "Dan berhenti mengurusi urusanku dan Sakura," tambahnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tertawa.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kakashi, "Jadi Kaka-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita rubah sedikit rencana kita khusus tahun ini?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Ah, sepertinya menarik."

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kediamannya dengan tubuh dikelilingi oleh aura hitam. Rasanya sejak kembali ke Konoha ia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto dan Kakashi—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kompak untuk urusan ini. Apalagi sejak ia dan Sakura resmi menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman biasa, ada saja yang dikatakan oleh keduanya. Tapi herannya, hanya dia seorang yang terkena. Ia jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dua orang itu takut terkena bogem dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Menggeram kesal, ia pun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin menebas beberapa boneka jerami di halam rumahnya bisa sedikit meluapkan kekesalannya.

Ia sungguh berharap Sakura cepat-cepat kembali dari misinya.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sakura rencananya akan kembali. Seperti biasa, Sasuke menunggu kedatangan gadis itu di gerbang utama desa. Biarpun di luar tampangnya terlihat tetap _cool _dan tanpa ekspresi, dalam hati pemuda ini merindukan kekasihnya juga. Sangat malah. Setidaknya dengan bertemu dengan gadis itu _mood_-nya yang hancur-hancuran minggu ini bisa membaik.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara yang sangat familiar di telinga keturunan Uchiha ini tiba-tiba terdengar diikuti dengan beban yang menubruk punggungnya. "Tadaima."

Tanpa menoleh Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik tubuh yang sekarang memeluk punggungnya dari belakang. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan si pemeluk, kemudian meremasnya perlahan. "Hn."

Perlahan pelukan di tubuhnya melonggar, membuat Sasuke dapat memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tetap terlihat mempesona seperti biasa—walaupun terlihat lelah dengan sedikit debu dan kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Uchiha muda itu. Kemudian ia genggam salah satu tangan si gadis untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo makan. Kutraktir."

Sakura tertawa, "Restoran favoritku?"

"Apapun."

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya itu ketika keduanya telah tiba di depan apartemen si gadis. Sembari berjinjit, ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah lelaki yang telah dikencaninya selama tujuh bulan ini dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung bibirnya.

"Hn, bukan masalah," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah," tambahnya, mengusap pelan ujung kepala merah muda si gadis.

"Tentu saja," cengir gadis itu sebelum membuka kunci pintu apartemennya. "Kita bertemu lagi besok?"

"Hn, sampai besok."

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

DOK.. DOK.. DOK..

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Sakura dari dalam apartemennya. Dengan cepat, ia buka gerendel pintunya. Begitu mendapati wajah yang akrab di kesehariannya, sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di bibirnya, "Maaf agak lama, aku baru saja selesai mencuci bajuku. Ayo masuk."

"Sebelumnya maaf ya, Sakura…"

Sebuah kepulan asap menutupi pandangan gadis itu. 'Bau ini..' murid Godaime Hokage itu membatin sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Sudah satu setengah jam Sasuke menunggu di rumahnya. Biasanya Sakura akan datang sekitar pukul sembilan—bila tidak ada misi dan _shift _ di rumah sakit—untuk sekedar berlatih atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak ada bunyi bel yang terdengar, tidak ada rambut merah muda yang terlihat, bahkan tidak ada kabar kalau gadis itu memang tidak bisa datang.

Mungkin ia masih lelah, pikir Sasuke, berusaha tenang. Tapi, selelah-lelahnya gadis itu setalah pulang dari misi, ia pasti memilih beristirahat di salah satu sofa di rumah keturunan Uchiha ini daripada sendirian saja di apartemennya.

Habis kesabarannya, adik Uchiha Itachi inipun memutuskan untuk menghubungi salah satu anggota timnya. Sedetik.. lima detik.. sepuluh detik.. tiga puluh detik.. empat puluh lima detik.. tak ada jawaban dari seberang sampai akhirnya panggilannya diakhiri dengan bunyi 'tuuuut tuuut' panjang.

Setengah berlari, Sasuke menuju ke apartemen gadis berambut merah muda yang berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya itu. Diketuknya pintu depan dengan tidak sabar, dan hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban. Mendecih kesal, ia terpaksa memakai kunci cadangan yang diberikan gadis itu padanya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

Begitu pintu menjeblak terbuka, ia langsung berlari masuk. Semuanya tampak normal dan baik-baik saja, namun keberadaan si pemilik apartemen sama sekali tidak terasa. Di dalam kamar, kamar mandi, ruang cuci, semua nihil. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Setengah menggeram, ia memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura ke tempat lain.

.

.

Hampir semua tempat di Konohagakure sudah ia datangi. Dari tempat latihan sampai ke tempat pembelanjaan dan rumah teman-teman dekat si gadis. Tak ada yang menunjukkan jejak keberadaan Sakura sama sekali. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab dengan memuaskan ketika ditanyai. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hokage, mungkin wanita itu tahu dimana hilangnya muridnya itu.

"Apa Anda tahu di mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke langsung begitu ia sampai di ruangan kerja orang nomer satu di Konohagakure itu. Tanpa salam, tanpa ijin, langsung ia masuk tanpa sungkan sama sekali.

Sebuah urat di pelipis wanita berpenampilan muda ini berkedut, "Kau bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum kau masuk, Uchiha. Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun, heh?"

Tak menghiraukan sama sekali kata-kata sang Hokage, keturunan Uchiha itu kembali bertanya, "Anda tahu dimana Sakura?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tsunade sedikit menggeram karena merasa tidak digubris sama sekali oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ia memberi laporan misinya kemarin—dan tentu saja kau tahu, kau ada di luar saat itu."

"Anda tidak memberi misi lagi padanya pagi ini?" cecar Sasuke lagi.

"Kau pikir aku wanita tidak punya hati, membiarkan seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi di luar untuk mengambil misi lagi?"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tuntut Sasuke tanpa sungkan. "Tidak ada di apartemennya atau dimana pun. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya seperti yang kau kira, aku akan langsung diberi tahu oleh penjaga gerbang," desis Tsunade tajam. "Karena sejauh ini tidak ada laporan keanehan apapun, kita bisa asumsikan tidak terjadi sesuatu seperti penculikan atau apapun itu dalam pikiranmu."

"Tapi—"

"Cukup, Uchiha," potong Tsunade cepat. "Kalau sampai dalam dua hari ia belum ditemukan, aku sendiri yang akan mengirim tim untuk mencarinya."

"Dan dia sudah terlalu jauh," jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Kau terlalu percaya dnegan asumsimu, padahal bisa saja kan, dia memang sengaja meghindarimu untuk semetara waktu?" sindir cucu Shodaime Hokage itu tanpa ampun.

"Sakura tidak mungkin—"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," potong wanita itu lagi. "Kurasa kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya, Uchiha," lanjut sang Hokage sembari melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Runtuk Sasuke kesal. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menghilang tiba-tiba begitu saja dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang peduli.

"Kalau benar apartemennya terlihat seperti biasa, berarti dia pergi tanpa paksaan—atau bisa dibilang bukan penculikan atau hal merepotkan lainnya," begitu menurut Shikamaru ketika ia menanyai pemuda klan Nara itu perihal hilangnya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Mungkin _Forehead_ sedang ingin menyendiri," Ino berkata sembari merangkai bunga-bunga di tokonya. "Kau tau, terkadang gadis suka menyendiri untuk memikirkan macam-macam."

"Sakura menghilang? Kau yakin dia tidak sedang 'bermain' dengan lelaki lain?" Kiba berkata dengan kurang ajarnya—kalau saja ia tidak sedang panic mencari keberadaan Sakura, ia pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi menggelayuti tubuhnya akhirnya tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengisi kembali energinya yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga bertarung tanpa amunisi.

Satu hal yang ia harapkan, gadisnya itu berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Sakura bisa merasakan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Mencoba untuk tenang, gadis ini berusaha untuk menganalisis keadaan. Ia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana—mengingat indera penglihatannya terhalang oleh kain yang terikat di belakang kepalanya. Kedua ekstrimitas atas dan bawahnya terikat ketat dengan sebuah tali yang tidak bisa diputus bahkan dengan chakra. Punggungnya tegak menempel pada kursi dengan posisi duduk.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat ini—tentu saja karena dengan keadaan tak sadar dan mata tertutup. Ia hanya bisa menunggu orang yang menjebaknya datang kembali untuk mengatakan apa sebenarnya tujuannya menangkapnya seperti ini. Dan lagi, pintar sekali orang itu sampai-sampai bisa meniru sahabat dekatnya dengan sangat mirip sampai ia lengah seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu—sayup-sayup sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang ia sempat meminta maaf. Mana mungkin kan, orang berniat jahat meminta maaf sebelum berbuat jahat. Ah, tapi bisa saja sih. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sampai melihat siapa pelaku di balik semua ini. Gadis ini bersumpah akan meninju orang ini sampai ke Suna!

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

DOK.. DOK.. DOK..

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu berani mengganggu tidurnya di tengah malam begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mau apa kau malam-malam begini? Aku harus beristirahat untuk—" belum selesai ia berkata-kata, Naruto yang ternyata ditemani oleh Kakashi itu sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam tanpa mengindahkan si pemilik rumah.

Tanpa meminta ijin apapun, pemuda berambut kuning ini mulai menggerilyakan tangannya ke tubuh sahabatnya—tepatnya di daerah kantung celananya.

Mata Sasuke membulat, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!" ia berusaha melawan tangan-tangan Naruto yang menggerayangi pakaiaan Jounin-nya yang belum sempat diganti sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Tak menggubris aksi protes keturunan Uchiha itu, putra Yondaime Hokage itu tetap menjalankan kasinya, "Ah, ada Kaka-sensei! Ternyata perkiraanmu tepat!"

Kakashi mengangguk bangga, "Tentu saja. Lanjutkan rencananya kalau begitu."

"Hah? Rencana apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudahlah, kau ikut kami saja. Kau tidak akan menyesal," tukas Naruto cepat sembari menarik lengan Sasuke agar mengikutinya dan Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya, "Tentu saja aku tak akan menyesal kalau itu tandanya Kakashi selalu datang tepat waktu," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Kau akan berterima kasih pada kami setelah ini," balas Kakashi pendek, "Ayo cepat, kau ini lama sekali."

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

Mereka bertiga sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang selama ini selalu luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Seolah menjawab pertanyaan non-verbal sahabatnya, Naruto membuka suaranya, "Ini adalah salah satu rumah milik klan Hyuuga di luar rumah utama mereka. Aku meminjamnya dari Hinata-chan," ia tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanya pemuda Uchiha itu ketus.

"Kau tau Sasuke, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Kakashi kali ini yang membuka suara sembari terus menyeret pemuda keras kepala di sampingnya untuk mendekati pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, "Apa hubungannya?" desisnya tajam.

"Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, Teme," Naruto ganti yang menjawab. "Jadi, Otanjoubi Omedetou!" Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kakashi membuka pintu kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang tidak mengira mendapat serangan mendadak ke dalam rumah yang gelap itu.

"Nikmati kejutanmu!" kekeh Kakashi sebelum menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Buka bodoh! Kau mau mengurungku di sini? Cepat buka sebelum aku menghancurkan rumah milik Hyuuga ini," ancam Sasuke, mencoba membuka paksa pintu tersebut dengan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" sebuah suara membuat pemilik mata Sharingan itu menghentikan aksi anarkisnya. "Benar Sasuke-kun kan?"

Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang seketika, membuat manik hitam Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis dangan rambut merah muda duduk di salah satu kursi dengan keadaan mata tertutup dan kedua kaki dan tangan terikat.

"Sakura," pemuda itu segera menghampiri gadis tersebut, membuka ikatan yang mengelilingi matanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan, meraup wajah si gadis dalam tangkupan tangannya untuk memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyum tipis. "Bisa lepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakiku?"

Begitu simpul terakhir terlepas dari kakinya, Sakura langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh lelaki yang sedang berlutut di depannya. "Arigatou," bisiknya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki tersebut. "Entah apa rencana Naruto dan Kakashi sampai mengikatku begini. Kalau saja aku tidak mendengarmu dilempar kemari, aku masih mengira ini perbuatan musuh yang menyamar menjadi Kakashi."

"Kakashi yang mengikatmu begini?" desis Sasuke tajam, dalam hati berniat membalas ulah lelaki yang mengajarinya teknik _chidori_ itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura ragu. "Aku hanya ingat membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi, lalu saat aku sadar aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan keadaan kaki dan tanagn terikat."

"Kau membuatku panik, kau tau," pemuda Uchiha itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang si gadis. "Kukira terjadi apa-apa padamu," ujarnya di antara helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pelan melihat tingkah pemuda yang sering dianggap dingin dan tak berperasaan ini. "Daijoubu, Sasuke-kun," matanya kemudian menangkap pemandangan tak biasa di ruangan tersebut. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, kenapa ada makanan di tempat ini?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Sakura untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh si gadis. Ternyata mereka memang sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja yang berisi makanan yang biasa terlihat di salah satu restoran elit di Konoha lengkap dengan lilin dan setangkai bunga mawar di tengah-tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi jelas di mata Sasuke. Hilangnya Sakura, tingkah orang-orang yang seolah tak peduli, Naruto dan Kakashi yang datang tiba-tiba lalu meraba-raba pakaiannya. Semua ini, jangan-jangan adalah rencana duo usil itu?

Setengah tak sadar, tangannya meraba bagian luar kantung celananya. Ia bisa merasakan benda solid berbetuk kotak menyembul di balik kain celananya. Jadi begini cara mereka membantunya. Rencana bagus—tapi menyebalkan.

Sebuah suara pelan mengalihkan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Sakura berkata, "Ano.. bisa kita makan dulu? Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku makan."

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

"Baik sekali Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei sampai repot-repot menyiapkan hal seperti ini," komentar Sakura setelah menghabiskan isi piringnya. "Kau tau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab pelan. "Kata mereka kejutan untuk ulang tahunku," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan lagi.

Sakura nyaris tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. "Sekarang sudah tanggal 23? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan hadiahmu," ia mendesah kecewa. Kalau saja tidak ada acar culik-menculik seperti ini, ia pasti sudah bisa memberikan hadiah seperti yang sudah direncanakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti hadiahmu, kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Sasuke memulai dengan gugup. Tangannya di bawah sudah mulai berkeringat sementara jantungnya tak henti-hentinya membenturkan diri ke dinding dadanya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, tampak bingung.

Berdehem pelan sekali untuk menjelaskan suaranya, Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Ganti namamu menjadi Uchiha Sakura," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru biru gelap yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batuan rubi bertengger anggun di tengahnya, dihiasi dengan ukiran artistik di sisi-sisinya. Dan tak lupa, sebuah guratan membentuk kata Uchiha di dalamnya. "Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu di sisiku. Sampai kapanpun menjadi milikku. Bagaimana?"

Reaksi pertama yang dilakukan Sakura adalah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap bergantian cincin di hadapannya dan wajah serius Sasuke yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Cinta pertamanya, lelaki yang selalu ia impikan menjadi suaminya baru saja melamarnya. "Tentu saja aku mau, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya sebelum mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajahnya dan wajah lelaki pujaannya.

.

**~ SURPRISE! ~**

.

"Ah, brilian sekali rencana kita, Kaka-sensei," Naruto tersenyum puas melihat layar televisi yang menayangkan adegan langsung apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang terekam dari kamera yang sudah sengaja dipasang di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Tidak sia-sia kita meminta bantuan yang lain untuk berbohong agar kita bisa menjalankan rencana dengan lancar."

Kakashi terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Naruto. Kau berkerja sama dengan orang yang ahli," jawabnya menyombong, membuat rekannya menyikut keras lengannya.

"Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita lebih baik berhenti melihatnya," ujar Naruto dengan wajah tak nyaman.

"Loh kenapa? Adegan serunya baru saja akan dimulai," Kakashi menjawab polos, mengamati dengan seksama apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua muridnya.

"Kaka-sensei! Matikan, kau tidak malu apa melihat kedua muridmu nyaris memakan wajah satu sama lain?"

"Memang kalau _live_ memang lebih bagus ya.."

"KAKA-SENSEI!"

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

YOSHAAA~ Akhirnya jadi juga fi cabal ini. Sempet nggak yakin bisa membuat sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Sasuke tahun ini karena berbagai hal. Dari nggak punya ide, harus belajar buat make-up test *OMG*, sampe ada acara kampus. Untung saja, dalam perjalanan rumah-kampus saya menemukan ide geje ini. Begini nih untungnya kalau rumah jauh, di perjalanan bisa dipake buat ngelamun #plaaaks

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke! Semoga beneran bertobat ya! Hha. Spesial buat adekku yang maksa buat bikin fic untuk ultah si rambut ayam ini. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan, penuh keOOCan dan kegejean. Saya sndiri merasa agak gimana nulisnya. Hha. Authornya geje sih #plaaks

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca. Semoga terhibur! Kritik dan saran monggoh bisa disampaikan melalu review dan PM.

Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan! Buat temen-temen yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, Semangat puasanya!

Salam hangat, kakkoii-chan

**~ Jogja 23072013 23.15 ~**


End file.
